


I'm right here, always.

by rosesbloom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesbloom/pseuds/rosesbloom
Summary: Alice arrives at the farm and senses something fishy, when she calls for help she faces some obstacles of getting home, to the people she loves the most.But FP Jones has never and will never let anyone hurt his girl. Could he save her from this?





	I'm right here, always.

Alice Smith has been through a lot. From leaving the only people she cared about on the southside and putting on this perfect northside wife act to being manipulated and betrayed and almost killed by her serial killer husband.

So when a man showed up from the farm, blabbing about helping her to heal and promising her that she will regain her strength when she was at her most vulnerable, she quickly agreed without thinking much of it.  
After all, her daughter had suggested him, so he must be okay.

“You alright there, Alice?” Edgar Evernever asked from the driver’s seat of his truck.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m- I’m just distracted is all” Alice forced a smile. “It happens to everyone that joins us at the farm, you start to wonder are you really that messed up that you need to be taken to a special place to keep you sane? You start wondering if people you know will notice that you’re gone” Edgar shook his head with a faint of a smile, Alice felt goosebumps forming on her entire body, how did he know? He just described everything she was thinking. Was he some sort of mind-reading psycho?   
She glanced over from where she was sitting on the passenger seat and said “yeah, kind of. This is all just new to me”.

“Here is where we eat dinner, you’re expected to be here on time or they won’t serve your food. You can’t wear your own clothes you will be given your new clothes in a bit, bedtime is at seven sharp and we wake up at five thirty every morning.” Edgar explained to a wide-eyed Alice smith as they walked around the park.  
She just wanted to get away from home for a bit she didn’t want to be in some sort of boarding school where you get punished for arriving five minutes late.

Maybe it wasn’t too late to go back home now, maybe she could call Betty or Fred and ask them to pick her up or... her thoughts were interrupted by Edgar pointing to a small cabin near the river, “this is where you’ll stay. It’s our finest cabin, I requested it special just for you” he winked at her and something in her felt uneasy, maybe it was her lack of trust for men because of what happened with her ex- excuse of a man husband, or because maybe a certain someone still owns her heart, but she pushed the thought away and smiled tightly at him. 

At six p.m they all gathered around the bonfire, a man wearing all black told them stories that either sounded creepy or just batshit crazy, and at the end of every story he’d say some stupid quote about forgiveness or reinventing yourself, which scored a mental eyeroll from Alice.   
She felt scared and lonely and all she could think about is home, not her house, but the people that made Riverdale feel like home.  
She thought again about calling and decided that that’s the first thing she’ll do when she gets into that cabin, as if on cue, the creepy all-black man said “Miss Smith, you need to hand in you phone and or any personal objects that go against our rules here”, Alice felt something twist in her stomach, she was stuck! Stuck here in this cult!   
She swallowed her uneasiness and nodded.

“Polly do you ever wanna run away from here? You know do you ever get creeped out, like at all?” Alice questioned her eldest hoping to have someone to relate to.  
“Why would I get creeped out, Mom? This place is the best.” Polly answered earning a nod and a forced smile from Alice.  
“Goodnight, honey”   
“Night” 

Alice closed the door of her cabin and reached for her cell, she promised to give it to Edgar tonight, she had no time to waste.  
She quickly dialled Betty’s phone number and waited.   
“Mom?” Betty asked from the living room of FP’s trailer.  
“Elizabeth, I’m so happy to hear your voice! I need to ask you a favour. I need you to get me out of this farm! They’re all batshit crazy! And I-“ She was interrupted by her door swinging open and Edgar standing on the other side.  
“Mom? Mom?! Are you there?” Betty caught the attention of the worried FP and Jughead.  
“Edgar hi, I was just- uh”   
“Mom, who’s Edgar?” Betty asked holding the phone closely to her ear in order to hear everything.  
“Betty, what’s going on?!” FP asked the teenager with a frightened look on her face, she just put her phone on speaker mode and waited to hear her mother’s voice.  
“Well there, Alice. What did I tell you about those who break our rules? They get punished. And you’ve been a bad, bad girl” his voice was low and threatening and all three overhearing their conversation felt uneasy about the man and his intentions.  
“Wh- what are you gonna do? On this farm on north Greendale?” All three got the hint and shared a scared look.  
“I’ll go, I know exactly where this place is. You guys stay here and if you get updates you call me, you hear me? You call me.” The two teenagers nodded and FP was out of the door in a second.

“Alice. Sweet naïve Alice” Edgar smiled slyly and shook his head as he entered further into her room, he was so close to her she could feel his breath on her skin, “you really think I was this nice to you because I’m a decent human being?” he laughed humourlessly and stroked her cheek, she flinched and prayed to whatever God was listening to help her.

Meanwhile, FP was racing cars in his motorcycle, his mind only focused on Alice. Someone was hurting her from what he overheard on the phone. He couldn’t let her get hurt, he won’t!   
“Please, please, please be okay you hard headed woman” he thought out loud as he saw the farm he once delivered a package to from Penny, he overheard her say it was for a weird cult, he hoped he was right about the place.

“Get away from me!” Alice slapped his hand away which seemed to make him angrier, he pushed her onto the bed and started unbuttoning her shirt, she was yelling at him to get away but that seemed to do nothing, silent tears started falling as she realised where this was headed.

Suddenly the door swung open and a furious looking FP Jones ran in, as he saw the scene before him he got a hold of the man and threw him across the room he then landed a couple of punches on his face, Alice slowly opened her eyes and returned her breathing to normal when she realised Edgar wasn’t on top of her anymore.

“Don’t you dare touch a hair on her head ever again, you hear me?” FP yelled after Edgar who took off running as soon as he got up.  
“FP! FP oh my God!” Alice ran into his arms sobbing, he held her as tight as humanly possible and stroked her hair whispering “it’s okay” and “you’re safe now” multiple times.

She lifted her head after a few minutes to look at him, her tear-stained face broke his heart and he wiped her remaining tears away, “Thank you” her voice was above a whisper.  
“I’m glad you’re okay. You had me scared half to death for a minute there” he chuckled softly.  
“I’m sorry”   
“No, no, no. It’s not your fault. I’m sorry for not checking up on you sooner and seeing how you’re doing. I know I should’ve I just got so busy with Jug and the serpents and-“   
“It’s okay” she interrupted him. “You’re here now.”   
He smiled and kissed the top of her head and pulled her back in for a hug.   
“Let’s get you out of here” 

“I don’t wanna go home yet” she told him as they were getting on the motorcycle, he smiled and gave her his helmet, the perfect place already in mind.

Sweetwater river was at it's most beautiful at night, the water was sparkling from the faint light of the moon, everything was so quiet and peaceful. It was the perfect place to go to after a bad night, especially with someone you love.

FP and Alice walked down the river in silence, until they found their old bench that had their initials signed on the bottom of it.  
Alice smiled fondly and FP quickly joined her, he signaled for her to sit and she obliged happily.  
"You wanna talk about it?" FP said after a couple of minutes. Alice shook her head and he stroked the back of her head. "That's fine" they stayed silent.  
"I'm always gonna be here for you, Al. And I'm never, ever gonna let anything bad happen to you ever again, you hear me?" she nodded and smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, he wrapped an arm around her and breathed the scent of her hair.  
Her breathing got heavy so he assumed she was asleep, but then she spoke "I don't what I'd do without you, FP Jones" he kissed the top of her head and hugged her closer to him.

"Betty, we're here" they got to the trailer after an hour of sitting on the bench.  
"Mom?!" The blonde ran into her mother's arms and embraced her tightly, Jughead joined the hug awkwardly but was welcomed nevertheless.  
"I'm so glad you're okay. Don't ever scare me like that again!" Betty said as she hugged her mother again.  
"What happened?" Jughead asked the two adults, "I don't wanna talk about it. But if it wasn't for your father something worse probably would've happened" Alice said as she slid an arm around FP's waist and smiled.  
The teenagers looked at each other carrying confused looks but quickly snapped out of it, "well, we were going to spend the night at our house, you guys wanna come?" Betty asked.  
"I think we'll stay here for a while. No funny business you two!" Alice warned the two teenagers as they turned red and left.

"You wanna watch 'rebel without a cause'?" FP offered with a smirk, "you know me too well" Alice laughed as she grabbed a couple of beers and cuddled next to him on the couch, he kissed the top of her head and draped a blanket across both of their laps.

"What kind of name is Edgar?" FP wondered halfway through the movie, Alice laughed "I don't know, Forsythe Pendelton".

"Touchee" he smiled at the love of his life sitting in his arms, and prayed to the starts to keep his hard-headed girl safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Leave me feedback and tell me what you wanna see next!


End file.
